extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien (Alien Hunter)
These unnamed telepathic aliens are a peaceful race of highly advanced beings. They carry a deadly virus that kills other sentient life forms within seconds of being exposed. History The deadly effect they have upon other life forms was something they were unaware of, until they made contact with a race of Martians. Within six months they had accidentally wiped out all life on Mars; something they deeply regretted. When they discovered Human life on Earth, every precaution was taken to save the planet from the same fate as Mars had. Therefore, they only observed it. Unfortunately one of their ships was damaged by the Earth's magnetic field and exploded. The only occupant, the pilot, was ejected and crash landed in Antarctica. The alien ships in orbit warned humanity of the danger. This is what was recorded as the Roswell incident. Unfortunately the Humans were unaware of the location of the crashed alien escape pod. That was until 2003, when a group of scientists located it inside an ice shelf. They discovered its automated beacon and only managed to translate its message ("do not open") too late. As the pod was opened, it killed three of the ten scientists instantly. However, the other seven seemed to show a resistance and survived. The remaining survivors looked all over the base for the alien pilot. Julian (the head scientist) located it and assured it that they were friendly, It grabbed his head gently with its hands and telepathically showed him its homeworld. However, another scientist observed this and believed that the alien was attacking Julian. He opened fire, killing the creature, while Julian screamed at him to stop. They were then informed by a government official that the aliens are friendly, but carry a deadly virus. They also inform them that as a precaution, a nuke has been launched to cleanse the infection site (the base), and the transmission ends with an apology. After that, fighting breaks out among the survivors. Two overpower the man with the gun and kill him leaving six left. They run for the plane as the other four try to stop them. They enter the garden and as they do, all the plants die. One of the renegade two realizes that they are infected and are carriers of the infection, and begs the other renegade to stop as it could kill all life on Earth. The other doesn't listen and kills him, running through the frozen wasteland towards the plane and firing backwards; blindly wounding two other survivors. The last survivor runs after him trying to stop him. They get to the plane to be met by another of the aliens ship that fires as laser, killing the last renegade. The aliens tell the three remaining Humans to get on-board so they can leave and live on their home-world. The nuke destroys the base as they leave orbit. Technology The aliens' technology is extremely advanced. They have space faring ships made of energy, bio-engineered escape pods and advanced energy weapons, instantaneous transport beaming and anti-gravity generators. Biology The aliens' biology is unique. They have no vocal chords and communicate through telepathy. They have compound eyes and a humanoid form with an elongated head decorated with bone ridges and crests. They're slightly taller than Humans, and also seem to be more fragile. They also have a deadly pathogen that is naturally created by their bodies, which they are immune to, but which kills most other life forms. Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Sapient Aliens Category:Telepathic Aliens Category:Spacefaring Civilizations Category:Movie Aliens Category:Unnamed Aliens Category:Live Action Aliens Category:Aliens Debuting in 2003